Princess Flame
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: * NEW CHAPTER! Bra vs. 17!*Bra finds out she's the Saiyan Fire Goddess The Eternal Flame and must save the universe. The only problem is her partner for this mission 17. Is Goten right and 17's going to try to get Bra or is her just jelaous. Or maybe Tru
1. Fire Princess

Princess Flame

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT

Princess Flame 

"Ahh!" Bra screamed as the hot bad guy she was fighting blasted her knocking her to the ground hard.

"Are you okay Bra?" Goten asked concerned flying over to help her.

"No! I'm not a happy little Princess!" Bra snapped furious getting up by herself refusing Goten's help.

"Aww. Are you hurt?" Sage the gorgeous blonde blue eyed leader asked smiling evilly at Bra checking her out.

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel better." Sage said seductively hitting on Bra.

Goten was about to beat up Sage for that when Bra stepped in front of hem.

"I'm so going to kick you ass!" Bra fumed pulling out her favorite weapon a deadly whip and attacking Sage with it.

"Die!" Bra screamed striking Sage hard a couple of times with her whip but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"Ha!" Sage laughed grabbing the end of Bra's whip as she tried to hit him.

"Come to me!" Sage ordered pulling at the whip forcing Bra to him holding her tight against his strong body.

"Hmmm. You're too gorgeous to kill." Sage commented studying Bra's beautiful face and curvy body in a sexy purple mini skirt, corset top, and knew high platform boots.

"I think I'll keep you as my personal slave." Sage whispered emphazing "personal" so Bra would know exactly what her meant.

"Over my dead body." Bra stated slowly staring deep into the villains eyes.

"Actually over the Z fighters dead bodies." Sage corrected. Bra looked around and saw that he was right.

All the Z fighters were fighting with all their power against Sage's fighters but it wasn't enough. Bra cringed as she watched one of Sage's fighters blast Goten, Gohan and then Piccolo almost killing them.

Marron tried distruct-o disc an enemy but he would disappear. Pan could land a punch on her opponent.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Bra commented as she watched on of the enemies slam Trunks into a cliff. The enemies were so powerful it took Goku and Vegeta to kill just one.

"No!" Bra screamed breaking free from Sage's grasp and running to help her friends.

"Give it up! You'll never win!" Sage laughed grabbing Bra from behind.

"Ahhh! Let me go or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra threatened kicking and screaming. Sage just held onto her tighter knowing Bra was the Saiyan Princess but she wasn't exactly the strongest fighter.

"Let me go!" Bra screamed at the top of her lungs getting everyone's attention. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Goku flew over to help her but stopped when they felt fire explode all around Bra.

"What's going on?" Vegeta demanded sensing Bra's super high power level as everything went red………………………..

"Hey! What the hell's going on?" Bra demanded as she and all the z fighters appeared to be in a red room.

"Are we dead?" Gohan asked confused.

" I don't think so. This isn't snake way." Goku said looking around the unfamiliar scene.

"Maybe we're in hell." Marron joked getting death glares from her parents, uncle, and all the z fighters.

"You're not in hell." A soft female assured. Everyone turned to see a beautiful woman with long black hair, black eyes, dressed in black saiyan armor.

"Mother?" Vegeta asked recognizing her.

"Huh?" Trunks and Bra asked in unison looking at each other confused.

"Yes. I am Queen Valxia of the Planet Vegeta." The female warrior confirmed her identity.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked his mom.

"I'm her to warn you about a powerful new enemy. An enemy so strong and deadly only one person can defeat him." Queen Valxia informed. The Z fighters listened certain the hero was Goku.

"The only one with the power to save the universe is Bra." Queen Valxia announced.

"What?" Everyone gasped shocked including Bra.

"My beautiful granddaughter. You're the one with the power." Queen Valxia said walking over to Bra looking at her lovingly.

"You're the Saiyan Princess by royal blood. That makes you the Eternal Flame. The Fire Goddess of the Planet Vegeta sworn to protect the universe." Queen Valxia told Bra…………………

Author Note- It's about time a girl saves the universe! Anyways! I wanted to make Bra a fire princess because my other favorite anime character is Sailor Mars. I love fire power! 


	2. Too Hot to Handle

Princess Flame

"So you're saying not only am I the Saiyan Princess but I'm also some super hero fire princess who has to save the universe?" Bra asked her grandma.

"Yes." Queen Valxia answered a little afraid of Bra's reaction.

"Cool." Bra smiled loving the idea of being a super hero princess.

"You'll have to defeat sage and his fighters before you can begin your quest." Queen Valxia informed.

"Okay but if I'm going to be the Eternal Flame I'm going to need a galaticly hot outfit." Bra stated going into fashion princess mode.

"No problem." Queen Valxia said waving her hand in front of Bra transforming her purple outfit into silver plastic with red glitter flames all over it.

"I love it!' Bra shrieked happily hugging Queen Valxia.

"Hey! Where do you think you got your great fashion taste from?" Queen Valxia asked playfully making Bra laugh.

"Now it's time for you to destroy Sage." Queen Valxia got serious stepping back and transporting the Z fighter's back to earth……………..

"I thought you guys ran away scared." Sage insulted as the Z reappeared.

"We would never be afraid of you." Bra countered stepping out in front.

"Good. You changed into a more appropriate outfit to be on my side." Sage smiled liking Bra's new tighter outfit.

Bra didn't even respond to that comment. She just walked up to Sage and got so extremely close it looked like she was going to kiss him.

"I'm to hot for you to handle." Bra said seductively her lips millimeters away from Sages as fire flamed all around her.

"Ahh!" Sage cried out as the heat of Bra's flames got too hot. Bra laughed as the fire circled Sage and his men trapping them.

"Fire Flame!" Bra commanded blasting intense fire that swirled around the enemy destroying them.

Bra watched the fire burn dancing endlessly in her eyes.

"You did it sis!" Trunks congratulated Bra as everyone flew over to her side. Bra waved her hand making the fire disappear.

"Yes. Well done Bra." Queen Valxia praised appearing before them.

"Now you'll have to face your strongest enemy ever." Queen Valxia began.

"You have to go to the Planet Shire and defeat Avex. It's going to be dangerous. You'll have to fight many deadly enemies in space while the rest stay here and protect the earth." Queen Valxia explained.

"I know you'll win my little fire star." Queen Valxia said sweetly hugging Bra and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Trunks. You're a handsome, smart, strong young man." Queen Valxia praised her grandson.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Queen Valxia advised hugging Trunks.

"I won't" Trunks assured as Valxia turned to Vegeta.

"Son. I'm very proud of you." Queen Valxia told Vegeta.

"I always knew you'd be a super Saiyan." Queen Valxia said hugging Vegeta.

"Of course mother." Vegeta said a s Queen Valxia gave him a kiss on the forehead then disappeared……………………..

"Isn't it galacticly cool I get to save the universe instead of Uncle Kakkort for once?" Bra asked her mom excitedly after telling her everything that had happened.

"No." Bulma answered seriously.

"What do you mean no?!" Bra demanded.

"I mean I don't want you running around space fighting bad guys and getting badly hurt or even killed." Bulma said over protectively.

"Daddy!" Bra whined to Vegeta.

"She's the Saiyan Eternal Flame. She had to do this." Vegeta stated/

"No." Bulma said stubbornly.

"Well I don't care what you say! I'm going and you can't stop me!" Bra said determined to win.

"Fine." Bulma finally gave in knowing her daughter was some how more stubborn than her.

"Yay!" Bra exclaimed happy.

"But your brothers going with you." Bulma added.

"What?! Now way!" Trunks and Bra both exclaimed getting into a fight with their mother.

"I'll go!" Goten volunteered.

"No! I'm will not let my baby go on such a dangerous mission!" Chi Chi yelled hugging Goten tightly.

"But mom! I'm not a baby." Goten complained in a little kids voice.

"I will not let the stupid son of Kakorrot go on this trip with my little princess." Vegeta stated starting a new fight.

"I'll go." 17 said shocking everyone.

"Ha! The stupid androids worse than the idiot son of Kakorrot!" Vegeta laughed as the Z fighters continued arguing.

"Shut the hell up!" Bra screamed at everyone silencing them.

"I don't care who goes with me okay! 17 can go with me for all I care! I have better things to do!" Bra said annoyed.

"Training and coming up with a strategy to defeat Avex?" Goku asked good heartedly.

"No." Bra laughed at the idea.

"I have to do some killer shopping." Bra informed leaving to the mall………..

Author Note- The hot android wants to go with Bra to save the unviverse. But why?


	3. The Heat Is On

Princess Flame

"So when will my space ship be done grandpa?" Bra asked Dr. Briefs as she walked into the Capsule Corps Lab after a night of shopping.

"It shouldn't take more than two day but it all depends on what you want Starlight." Dr. Briefs said using his nickname for Bra as he typed on his computer.

"For example do you want a gravity machine?" Dr. Briefs asked his teenaged granddaughter.

"No. Do I look like dad or uncle Kakorrot?" Bra laughed at the thought of her wanting to train.

"I want a galactic stereo system, big screen TV, Play station, lots of closet space and everything purple and red." Bra started listing all her demands.

"Oh! And I don't want some funny looking round ball space ship." Bra warned.

"I want a cool fighter jet space ship with machine guns, lasers, and missiles so I can totally destroy the enemy." Bra said in a valley girl voice.

"Got that grandpa?" Bra asked.

"Every last thin Starlight." Dr. Briefs assured typing all of Bra's requests on his computer.

"Cool! Love you grandpa!" Bra exclaimed giving Dr. Briefs a big hug and kiss on the cheek than rushing off to pack for her space ride………………………

"Trunks! Be careful with that!" Bra screamed at her older brother who was carrying about a million boxes full of Bra's things onto the spaceship.

"Trunks! Those are my CD's! I swear by Dende, Kami and any other ugly green namek if you break my stuff I will kill you!" Bra bitched Trunks out.

"I hate her!" Trunks swore under his breath.

"Hey Bra! I'm done loading all the things you wanted me too." Goten reported.

"Thanx." Bra smiled getting the famous Son smile from Goten.

"Well looks like I'm ready to hit it." Bra said looking around to see all her family and friends who had come to see her go.

Everyone was there except Vegeta and Goku who had to go training for the new enemy but had said their good byes to Bra before they left.

"Wait! My uncles not here yet!" Marron called out.

"Oh well. Looks like I'm going solo." Bra said not really caring. Just as she said that 17 arrived.

Without saying a word he walked right into the spaceship and locked himself in his room.

"Hmm. If he's going to be like that the whole trip I might have to hurt him." Bra secretly thought hating 17's quite personality.

"Bye everyone! Love ya lots!" Bra said hugging everyone one last time before getting into her spaceship and taking off on her universe adventure…………….

"I'm worried about Bra. Maybe I should of gong with her." Goten confessed pacing back and forth Trunks room while his best friend played video games.

"Why? So she can scream at you and boss you around?" Trunks asked knowing what a bossy bitch his sister could be.

"No. So I can protect her." Goten answered.

"My little sister doesn't need protection." Trunks stated a fact.

"Most people need protection from her." Trunks laughed thinking of Bra's bitchy attitude and violent temper.

"I know that but I don't trust 17. I mean he's as bad as Yamcha when it comes to girls. He has a different girl every night." Goten explained his concern.

"And you're afraid he's going to seduce Bra?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Goten admitted making Trunks bust up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Goten demanded mad Trunks wasn't a little worried about his baby sister.

"Hello! Did you just met Bra?" Trunks asked still laughing. Goten just looked at him clueless not understanding.

"Bra's the most conceited girl in the universe! She thinks she's the hottest most gorgeous princess aver and not guy's good enough for her." Trunks said reminding Goten that Bra had never dated a guy for more than a week.

"Ohh!" Goten finally got it.

"Besides. Bra and 17 are so much a like I bet a million dollars they'll annoy each other, fight constantly, and try to kill each other." Trunks tried to assure Goten who he new like his sister.

"I guess you're right." Goten agreed but something deep inside him feared the worse………………..

"Turn that down!" 17 ordered walking into the control room where Bra had the big screen TV with surround sound on hella loud.

"Oh look! You talk! For a minute there I thought your batteries ran out." Bra insulted hating being told what to do.

"Turn it off!" 17 said again.

"No! Watching the Backstreet Boys! They're hot!" Bra fought knowing that would annoy 17 as she watched the BackStreet Boy's video The Call on MTV.

"Nick Carter's so hot! I'd date him!" Bra smirked evilly knowing 17 was getting pissed off.

"If you don't turn that stupid thing off I'll destroy your precious CD's" 17 threatened powering up ready to blast all of Bra's CD's.

"Hurt my BackStreet Boy and NYSNC CD's and I sweat I'll blast you into so many dimensions they will never find your body!" Bra threatened fire flashing in her eyes.

17 just stared at Bra for a while then walked off to his room. Usually he'd love to fight the Saiyan Princes but now that she had new fire power he didn't want to test her.

"This is going to be long ride." 17 thought leaving…………….

Author Note- Bra and 17 are already getting on each others nerves. Can they save the universe without killing each other? Or is this going to be one of those love hate relationship where they love to hate each other?


	4. Heating Things Up

Princess Flame

"You and me we have an opportunity! And we can make something really cool! But you think I'm not that kind of girl! I'm here to tell you baby I'm the one to rock your world! Didn't they tell you not to play with fire!" Bra sang and danced turning the stereo up to maximum.

"I'm going to kill her!" 17 swore sick of the Saiyan Princess's annoying loud music.

"She's dead." 17 thought as he walked into the control room and saw Bra dancing and singing around the room.

"Don't think that I'm not strong! I'm the one to take you on! Don't underestimate me boy! I'll make you sorry you were born!" Bra sang. 17 smiled as Bra shook her hips and did some hot sexy Latin moves.

"Don't call me baby!" Bra sang unaware she was being watched.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed when she finally noticed 17.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Bra screamed at 17 furious.

"Turn off that stupid music! You're giving me a headache!" 17 complained.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm the Saiyan Princess! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Bra stated her royal title.

"Some Saiyan Princess!" 17 laughed making Bra even madder.

"You should be looking out for enemy ships or training for the fight against Avex instead of acting like a superficial spoiled teenage girl!" 17 yelled.

"Hello! I am a superficial spoiled teenage girl!" Bra screamed shutting 17 up.

"You stay here and watch for enemy ships and train! I have better things to do!" Bra said walking off to her room.

"Finally." 17 thought sitting down in the control room expecting some peace and quite but it didn't last.

"What the hell are you doing now?" 17 demanded as Bra walked in carrying a big purple glitter box.

"I'm going to play Dance Dance Revolution." Bra said pulling the dance pads out of the box.

"What the hell is that?" 17 asked watching Bra unfold the dance pad on the floor.

"A really galacticly fun dancing game." Bra explained turning on her Playstation.

"Wanna play?" Bra asked as the high energy trance music started.

"Hells no!" 17 laughed at the idea of jumping around like an idiot.

"Whatever!" Bra said as she jumped to the music hitting the correct arrows with the music getting the hard moves.

17 was about to make fun of Bra when a loud explosion rocked the space ship sending them crashing to the floor.

"I'm totally going to kill whoever did that! I was so winning!" Bra fumed kicking 

off of her because he had landed on her.

"That was my highest score ever!" Bra whined turning on the main computer.

"I told you to watch out for enemy ships!" 17 lectured as the computer screen showed 15 enemy ships surrounding them.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped sitting in front of the computer ready to fight.

"Computer! Battle mode! Prepare lasers and missiles!" Bra ordered the voice activated defense system he grandpa had installed.

"Laser and missiles ready." The computer announced.

"Fire missiles!" Bra ordered. 17 watched as the ship fired two giant missiles instantly destroying 10 of the smaller ships.

"Fire lasers!" Bra ordered as the 5 larger ships started shooting back.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed as the ship was hit hard my an enemy missile.

"Fire lasers at maximum power!" Bra ordered. The ship obeyed and destroyed the remaining enemy ships.

"That was fun! Like playing a real life video game!" Bra smiled victorious.

"That was the stupidest thing I've even seen." 17 shook his head in disbelief.

"What? I just destroyed the enemy and saved us and all you can do is complain?" Bra screamed mad.'

"Yeah! By using lasers and missiles! What? Are you so weak you have to fight with high tech weapons?" 17 insulted Bra's saiyan power.

"I could have destroyed them myself I just didn't want to!" Bra defended standing up to 17.

"Yeah right! Avex is going to kill you easily and take over the universe." 17 laughed.

"Then why did you come?" Bra demand sick of 17's attitude but he didn't answer. Bra looked deep into 17 eyes trying to fighter him out.

"You're pulling an Angel." Bra realized.

"You know. David Boreanze. Angel from Buffy." Bra hinted. 17 just looked at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"Angel's this 200 year old vampire who used to be hella evil. He killed lots of innocent people and caused lots of destruction, pain and suffering. Then one day he got his soul back and went good. He helps save people to try to redeem himself for all the bad he's done." Bra explained.

"So?" 17 said without emotions.

"So you're exactly like Angel. You used to be evil and kill people for fun. Then the self destruct mechanism was wished out of you and you stopped being evil. Now you want to make up for all your evilness by helping save the universe. You're doing this for redemption." Bra accused. 

17 just looked away and didn't say anything but deep inside he knew Bra was right.

"What about you? You're doing this to prove to your family and friends you're not weak.' 17 turned on Bra.

"No I'm not!' Bra defended.

"Yes you are! You might be the Saiyan Princess but out off all the saiyans you're the weakest! You'd rather shop and go dancing than train. Everyone thinks you're a bossy, hot tempered, self centered, little brat who only cares about her looks and you want to prove them wrong!" 17 argued silencing Bra with the truth.

Bra thought about what 17 had said about her and it made her furious. She was about the deck 17 when the computer announced they would arrive at Avex planet in 15 minutes.

"You're so lucky I have to go change into my Eternal Flame fire outfit or I'd kick your ass!' Bra fumed storming off to her room.

"Yeah right!" 17 laughed taking control of the ship.

Bra was putting some read and silver glitter on her eyes when they landed on the planet. Bra ran out of the ship and stood next to 17.

"What the hell?" Bra gasped shocked………………….

Authors Note- Looks like Bra and 17 know each other better than anyone. What could this lead to?


	5. Nights on Fire!

Princess Flame

" I can't believe this." Bra said looking around the completely abandoned planet.

"They must have started their conquest." 17 commented following Bra back to the ship.

"I'm going to find Avex and kill him." Bra swore bringing up the tracking device on the main computer screen.

"So what planet is he on?" 17 asked leaning over Bra as she studied the screen.

"Earth." Bra whispered looking up at 17 worried………………….

"I thought Saiyan were supposed to be a strong powerful warrior race but I guess that was just a myth." Avex laughed blasting, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan with one powerful attack.

He let his army fight the other Z fighters but he wanted the honor of defeating the legendary saiyans.

"This is almost too easy. If the legendary Super Saiyan can't defeat me. Who can?" Avex asked thinking he'd won.

"Me!" A female voice answered. Everyone turn to see Bra and 17 appear out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry gorgeous but I only fight strong fighters like the saiyans." Avex stated pissed off Bra.

"If you like fighting Saiyans then you'll love fighting the Saiyan Eternal Flame." Bra smirked pulling out a dagger setting the sharp blade on fire and throwing it at Avex stabbing him in the arm.

"Hmm. This might be interesting." Avex accepted Bra's challenge pulling out the fire dagger and crushing it in his hand.

"You guys help the other Z fighters! I'll take care of Avex." Bra ordered the other Saiyans and 17 who agreed and left her to fight alone.

"Shall we begin?" Avex bowed pushing back his long silver hair.

"Any time baby." Bra smiled evilly pulling out more fire daggers and throwing them at Avex.

"Not this time.' Avex said dodging all of Bra's daggers. They fell to the ground and caught the abandoned city they were fighting in on fire.

"Fire Flame!' Bra powered up and blasted Avex with her deadliest attack.

"That won't work on me Fire Princess." Avex laughed easily blocking the fire.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed as Avex blasted her slamming her to the ground knocking her out.

"It's a shame I have to destroy such beauty." Avex sighed powering up to finish Bra.

"I'll kill you for hurting my little princess!" Vegeta swore blasting Avex.

As Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten fought Avex for revenge 17 flew down to Bra.

"I thought you were stronger than that." 17 knelt down next to Bra. 

As 17 gently brushed Bra's long hair out of her face he remembered something.

One night on the space ship he caught Bra practicing her fire moves. She had set her room on fire then walked into the flames. That's when 17 felt her power sky rocket.

"The fire gives her power." 17 realized. The killer android gently picked up the Saiyan Princess in his arms and flew her to one of the burning buildings.

17 laid Bra next to the fire then stepped back and watched the flames get closer. 17 felt Bra's power rise as the flames danced around her then disappeared into her.

"That should be enough." 17 thought walking over to Bra as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" Bra thought as she saw 17 leaning over her. Without war5ning 17 leaned down and kissed Bra on the lips. Bra returned 17's kiss passionately.

After an eternatity of fire hot kisses Bra pulled away and 17 helped her up. The Saiyan Princess looked at him and was about to say something when she heard the Z fighters fighting.

"Hey Avex!" Bra screamed getting everyone's attention.

"You can't kill the Eternal Flame that easily." Bra smirked.

"Fire Stars!" Bra held her hand to the dark night sky making it flash red and rain fire stars on Avex.

"Ahh!" Avex cried out in pain as the fire stars burned him.

"Ha! I told you that weak attack will never work on me!' Avex bragged blocking it.

"Go to hell!" Bra fumed powering up.

"In fact I'll send you there!" Bra smirked just like Vegeta..

"Eternal Flame!" Bra screamed increasing the power of her fire beam.

"No!" Avex yelled as Bra's fire broke his barrier destroying him.

"You did it princess! I'm so proud of you!" Vegeta said hugging his daughter.

"It was fun." Bra smiled watching her fire rage on…………………..

"Come on Bra! Tell me so I can go kill him." Goten begged as Bra walked to her car in her Eternal Flame outfit to go to a Rave.

"For the millionth time nothing happened!" Bra said annoyed that Goten thought something went on between her and 17.

"But it's so obvious he wants you!' Goten argued.

"All guys want me." Bra said matter of factly.

"Come on tell me! Tell me!" Goten pleaded. Bra couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Goten and kiss him to shut him up.

"And that's all you're ever going to get." Bra stated getting into her car.

"But we'd make the perfect couple." Goten smiled his famous Son smile.

"No. Cuz baby I'm to hot for you to handle." Bra smiled evilly driving off.

Authors Note- I want to start the Bra and 17 revolution and I need your help! There needs to be more Bra and 17 fics so please write some! And tell all your friends to write Bra and 17 fics! Please! They're the evilest couple.


End file.
